All of Niff
by AnneCpc
Summary: A Niff (Nick and Jeff) one-shot, based on All of you. They are both obvious about the feelings of the other, and Wes decides to help. Because I wanted to write something.


**random, meant to be funny fanfic, based on All of me, from John Legend. Because I felt like writing it. Not that funny in the end, just obvious Niff.  
Everything you recognize isn't mine. Sadly. And English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct things. Don't be rude.**

_LOVE IT_  
_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

'Hi, Jeff!' Said Nick, with a bag full of red vines.  
'Red Vines!'  
Jeff stormed toward Nick and tackled him. He took a look at the Red Vines. 'I am glad that they still live.'  
'Thanks for the worry Jeff.'  
Jeff smiled. 'Anytime.'  
Wes walked towards them. 'Niff, get away and get a room.'  
'Jeff Tackled me.'  
Nick and Wes looked at Jeff, before he run away while yelling 'You can't pin me down.'  
'I wonder what hit him?' asked Wes.  
'The geniusnes of red vines.'  
Wes sighed. They had a problem.

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'What do you see in him Nick?' asked Wes. 'He is way too crazy for you.'  
'He is not,' said Nick. 'I am not normal either.'

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

'But what do you see in him?'  
'His strenght, his eyes, his cute imperfections, what he means to me, how he makes me feel, His hair, his..'  
'Okay. I get your point. Just tell him.'  
'I can't.'  
'Then you asked for it.'  
Nick wanted to ask what Wes meant, but before he could, Wes was already gone. This couldn't end well.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

Jeff walked toward the warbler hall and danced in the room, while singing All of you. It was so true. Nick was his worst distraction and his rhythm and his reason to the luck. If only he could tell him. Wes came and Jeff stopped singing and dancing. 'Jeff, Nick lurves you.'  
'Don't fool me Montogori.'  
'I don't fool you.'

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'Yeah sure, and I am not crazy? Do you really believe that?'  
Wes sighed. 'You are both stubborn. Just tell Nick.''I can't.'  
David came walking in. 'And I am out,' said Jeff. 'Thanks for the little chat Wes.'

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you,oh_  
_Give me all of you_

'They are hopeless,' sighed Wes. 'Worse than Klaine.'  
David rolled his eyes. 'Relax Wes, they will come around.'  
'And we will help them.. yes David, we will.'

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

'I, Wes, called an emergency Warbler meeting because I needed to tell something to Nick and Jeff. Better known as Niff.'  
He got up and walked towards Nick and Jeff. They sat practiculalry on each other. But neither one seemed to notice that. 'When I walked innocently in the school halls. i saw Jeffy here laying on Nicky. 'Jeff Tackled me,' said Nicky and his soon to be boyfriend said that we couldn't pin him down and run away after that. Then I asked Nicky what he say in Jeffy, after a discussion about red vines, cause Jeff is crazy.. stay quiet. Both of you.. Where was I. Oh there. Well then Nick defended Jeff and summed up qualities which I won't say to all of you. Then I run away and told Jeff. But he wouldnt believe me. So i had to do this. Cause the both of you are more hopeless than Klaine ever was and will be. Now kiss.'  
'Wesley!' said Jeff.  
He looked afraid at Nick. Nick smiled at him. 'Do you really like me?'  
Jeff nodded and then Nick kissed Jeff. All the warblers cheered.

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

It turned out that Nick was right. It didn't turned out well. It turned out perfect and even better than that.

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohh_


End file.
